He's had all he can take Stopping the madness!
by Phoenixir
Summary: He's made his choice. a silly yet endeating fic that popped into my head and won't leave me alone so it had to be written


Hello all I'm back Balancia will be updated within a week and boy will y'all be in for a shock. however this is a parody. Enjoy.

Disclaimer : IIIIII aiiiin't gooooot nooooo moooooneeeeeeeey . So how would I own Ranma ½? No IIIIIII aiiiiin't gooooot noooo mooooneey and I darn sure don't own Ranma ½.

Ranma had gathered all of the fiancées in the dojo. He said he had finally made his choice. He had just turned 18 a month ago, so him making a choice was expected just not so soon. Thus, they were waiting and thinking they were going to be picked.

They were surprised when he came in wearing a brown trench coat and fedora instead of his usual Chinese threads; carrying a suit case talking to Kasumi.

"Okay, remember to burn the evidence after you memorize the info and make sure you are not followed when you get there. You are the only one in Nerima I can trust with this."

"Alright Ranma," she said, "you can trust me. You are my best friend after all." She turned and left the room.

Ranma then noticed the fiancées and said, "alright let's get this over with." He walked over in front of them and sat seiza.

"I'm sure you know why y'all are here. Yes I've made my choice. Now before I start I want all of yers word that you'll move on. I won't tell you my choice if you all don't give yer word Do I have it?

They looked at each other and nodded.

And as one said, "you do."

"Good this is my choice," suddenly the scenery shifted to black and white. This confused the girls. But his next words were more important than what was going on. And they shook them to the core. "I'm tired of all the fighting and all the violence 'round here. I'm tired f not trusting my food. Most of all I'm tired of bein' yer prize horse and you all thinkin' ya have the right ta tame me. I'm leavin' and none of you are comin' with me. He then got up picked up his suitcase and started towards the front door of the house. The girls followed him.

"But what about all we've been through?" Akane asked

"It's not worth a damn!" Ranma replied.

"But what about our dreams" Ukyo asked.

"Those are your dreams not mine! " Ranma said as he turned a corner.

"What about our marriage?" Shampoo demanded.

"As far as I'm concerned there was never any marriage to begin with. You knew that from the start!" Ranma said.

As he reached the front door the girls said as one " But what about us? Don't you care?"

"No! I'm done caring about you all!" He opened the door slightly and turned to face them once more," And frankly my Dears. I can do better."

He then walked out of the house.

-SLAM—

The girls didn't notice the scenery change back to normal. Or the fact that they were wearing western dresses, despite not putting them on. All they could think about was what that sound symbolized. Ranma was gone. And he didn't choose any of them. That meant he wasn't coming back to any of the either.

So they can be forgiven if they didn't notice Kasumi taking a wad of currency from Nabiki, counting it and slipping it down her pocket. The girls stood there looking at the door for another hour before they snapped out of it and wandered off dazed.

It would be 3 years before any of them would see him again.

Epilogue

~~~6 months later`~~~

Unbeknownst to the fiancées who were ready to try dating again, Kasumi knew exactly where Ranma went. Oh sure they knew about her friend that she would often visit But they had no idea who it was. Whenever they would ask her Kasumi would give a knowing smile and said,"himitsu desu." Then she would giggle and walk away. So they didn't press the matter eventually the let it drop.

So as she walked to her friend's apartment in the Itabishi ward she had a smile on her lips and a bounce in her step. She enjoyed these visits both for the chance to get out the house and for the chance to talk about his still interesting life. There was also stress relief.

She arrived at the apartment and began to knock, only for it to open and for her to be swept up in a hug.

" Hello Ranma," she said when he put her down

"Hey Kasumi. You ready to play. I have been practicing after all." He smirked confidently

"Well stop yapping and let's get to it." .

She walked over to the console and picked up the controller. Ranma followed suit.

~1 epic p'wning later~

"**K.O!" **came from the screen.

"Tee-hee! Eat it Ranma! She said after the 12th straight win.

" Argh! Why can't I beat you!"

"Ranma." Kasumi said with a completely straight face.

"Yeah?"

"Never underestimate the power of a Japanese housewife." She said still straight faced.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

It was good to have friends who understand you.

So they went on to talk about their lives. Then Kasumi got interested in his love life.

Well, Mr. Stallion who is the new lady in your life and how are things going with her?" Kasumi said as she filled her glass with milk and took a bite out of her cookie.

"Pretty good actually. She's an actual goddess unlike that crazy down the street. I could sense it."

"Okay, so who is she, what's her domain how long have you been going out?" Kasumi asked .

" Hestia .Hearth and home .3 months. Sorry I haven't had the chance to tell you."

"Is she as shy as they say?" Kasumi asked

"Yes, she is a very private person. I'll have to introduce you sometime. She could be my One and you have a lot in common.

"I'd like that. Well then, shall we toast" Kasumi asked as she raised her glass. Ranma raised his as well. "To new love and good friendship. May they both be eternal !"

" Here, here"

-clink-

~-End-~


End file.
